While the Parents Are Away
by Shadow 3013
Summary: The Burrow's kids are home alone, so it's only natural that interesting things start happening... R/H, Twins/Lee, other couples to come later
1. Author's Notes and Disclaimers

The wondrous world of Harry Potter and all its marvelous characters to not belong to me. They belong to their goddess-like creator, Rowling- sama, and whoever else is lucky to own claims to them. :::looks jealous:::  
  
I'm only writing this to satisfy my need for pretty-boy slash, not for any type of profit other than (hopefully) glittering reviews, so please don't sue. It wouldn't do you any good anyways, seeing as I'm completely broke. (I just spent all my money on the first volume of the Revolutionary Girl Utena graphic novel, which, btw, is absolutely wonderful).  
  
Let's see… What else…. Oh! This fic contains homosexual relationships, so please don't read it if that isn't your cup of tea. I don't want to be flamed over something that I've already warned you about, so please pay attention to this warning.  
  
Finally… Forgive me if the characters seem too OOC. This is being written mainly as an excuse for much H/R fluff and some Twins/Lee innuendo, mainly about P/O, so… Plot may be at a minimum at some times. If so, forgive me.  
  
Well, I think that's all… So R&R, and I hope you like the fic! 


	2. Chicken Soup and Toothpaste

"Is there anything you need before I go do my chores, Harry?" I ask, poking my head into my bedroom. I blink once or twice; I love the way my room looks, but I have to admit that the sudden burst of bright orange takes a moment to get used to after looking at the rest of The Burrow. 

Harry peeks out from underneath the mountain of covers piled on my bed. The first word that comes to mind to describe him is pitiful. Cute, but still pitiful.

He opens his mouth as though to say something, then waves me over instead. His throat must hurt. I shrug, walk into the room, and sit on the edge of my bed.

The moment I'm within reach, Harry grabs me and pulls me down, wrapping his arms around my shoulders. Within a few seconds I'm lying on the bed next to him, and his lips are over mine.

His mouth tastes like chicken soup and toothpaste, a far cry from its normal flavor of chocolate and Every Flavor Beans, and I'm reminded of just why I'm not supposed to be kissing him right now.

"You know, I'm going to get sick too if you keep making requests like this," I tell him as we pull apart and fill our lungs with warm, welcome air. "When I ask if there's anything you need, I'm thinking more along the lines of something to eat or drink, not a game of tonsil-hockey." 

He shrugs and grins impishly. "Well then, I guess you should ask if I'd like some tea or crackers, and not leave it to me to figure out just what you're asking. After all, I'm sick and delusional; there's no telling how my mind will work from one moment to the next!"

I roll my eyes and scoot off the bed, stretching to get the kinks out of my back. "Harry, you're bad enough every day, but when you're sick, I think you _work_ at being an annoying little git." 

"Maybe I do," he agrees with a smirk. 

"I also think that you actually like being sick."

"Not really, although it does has a few benefits… It's more the fact that your parents aren't home, and I don't trust anyone else in this house to use a spell to get rid of my cold."

I pout a little, mostly for show. "Oh, so now you don't trust me?"

"Oh, I trust _you_, Ron… I just don't trust your home remedy spells. George and Fred would probably turn me into a frog or something, and Ginny… Well, actually, I think I _do_ trust Ginny, but having you take care of me is a lot more fun than going to your little sister for help."

As much as I hate to admit it, he _does_ have a point… "Okay, Harry, you win… this time. Now, is there anything _else_ you want?"

"How about for you to come lay down with me?" he suggests, looking up at me and smiling cutely. With a not-so-unhappy sigh I do as he requests; after all, I can always finish my chores later, just as long as the house is still in good shape when Mother gets back. 

Harry scoots over on the bed to make enough room for me, and I lightly clutch one of his shoulders for support so that I'm not as likely to fall off. This bed was made for one person, not two, and while I'm not about to complain about the close quarters, it can be a bit difficult sometimes. 

"Harry," I ask as a thought occurs to me. "How in Merlin's name did you manage to get a cold during the summer? We've only been out of school for a week and a half, and you're _sick_!"

A little frown appears on his face, making him look pretty adorable. "You know… I'm not really sure!" he admits, his eyebrows furrowing. He thinks for a while before coming up with an explanation. "Oh yeah, I know! Remember the other day when we went swimming at night? Well, I was really tired, and I fell asleep with wet hair, so maybe that's it. It's weird, though. I don't get sick very often."

I shrug and smile as he worms his way into my arms and snuggles up against my chest with a happy sigh. He's adorable, he really is. He deserves to be spoiled sometimes, considering his life and all he's done for our world, and who better than his friends to pamper him? And since it's summer vacation, and Hermione isn't here, I have to work extra hard at keeping him happy. 

Seeing him happy thrills me; a smile is always better than a frown, so long as the expression's on a friendly face. Seeing happiness on Harry's face is worth whatever price I have to pay to put it there.

"It's quiet," Harry whispers after a while. He's right, I haven't heard a single sound ever since I came into the room. "Where is everyone?"

That makes me wonder. It's not that strange for Ginny to be so quiet, but for the twins, it's a miracle! You can usually hear crashes and explosions and shouts coming from the room they share, no matter what time of the day it is, so something must be up.

"I don't know. I think that Ginny said she was going outside to read, but Fred and George didn't tell me that they were leaving," I reply slowly. Now that he's mentioned it, I'm getting kind of paranoid.

As if cued by my thoughts, the door to my bedroom swings open, and I find myself staring at two very familiar red-haired figures in the doorway.


	3. Mouse Trap

Two quick notes: First off, stuff in * … * are thoughts. Second… I wasn't sure quite how to write this part. I couldn't decide which twin's POV I wanted this from, so I did both at once. Kinda… I really like this POV, actually, as it was very fun to write. What do you think of it? Tell me. 

Anyways, thanks, and enjoy!

~ ~ ~

"We've finally caught our ickle-Ronniekins in the act!" 

"And it's about time, too!"

Ron is staring at us, looking scared and angry. Harry's blushing a red so bright that it almost hurts to look at it. Hah hah… They're hilarious.

"Our little brother and The Boy Who Lived…"

"What a perfect couple!"

Ron's out of the bed now and heading over towards us, the expression on his face murderous. This should be fun.

"What are you doing, just bursting into my room like that?" he yells, stopping right in front of us and leaning forwards. "What would you have done if I'd been changing or something?"

We grin identical grins, and our gazes go to the boy in the bed behind our brother. "Push you back onto the bed,"

"And let Harry thank us later!"

Harry blushes even more, and Ron looks like he has no idea what to do. We've surprised him; he doesn't know how to react to our teasing, the poor git.

* Maybe we should ease off on him a little? *

* Maybe… But he won't be any fun if we give him chance to recover! *

* Then we don't have to. We just shock him with a little surprise of our own… *

* We don't have too long, Lee will be over any second now. *

* Good point. We'll wait until tomorrow, then. *

* And Lee can help. *

* Even better. *

"Anyways, it doesn't matter."

"You weren't changing, so it's okay."

"We just wanted to tell you that Lee's coming over."

"We'll probably be in our room."

"Or outside somewhere."

"But we don't want to be disturbed."

"You could get hurt if you walk in on us."

"Experimenting for new items to add to the inventory of Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes."

"Have to start rebuilding since Mum took up all our supplies again."

"If we don't come down for supper, don't bother getting us."

"We'll eat later."

There's a knock at the front door downstairs; it must be Lee. Even now that he can Apparate he maintains that it's bad manners to just appear in someone's house all of a sudden, even if he's been invited.

He may never care about rules, or proper language, but he's a stickler for manners. Bloody polite to Mum all the time…

"That's for us."

"Gotta be Lee."

"See ya later Ron, Harry."

We both turn and bound out of the room, racing to see who can get to the front door first. Sure, we could just Apparate, but there's something so much more _satisfying_ about racing…

It's quiet behind us for a few seconds, then we hear Ron's bedroom door close. Not that we care or anything; the front door's only a yard in front of us, and we both want to reach it first…

Our hands grasp the doorknob simultaneously, and we swing it open to reveal our best friend, Lee Jordan.

* It's good to see him. *

* We've _got_ to keep him, at least 'til Mum comes back…*

* Why just until then? *

* She'd flip if we slipped up! *

* Then why not just tell her? We've already graduated from Hogwarts, and if she kicks us out we can just go stay with someone till we get the business up and running. *

* We'll talk about it later. There are more important things to take care of right now. *

* Yeah, like Lee! *

The entire wordless conversation flies between our minds in the space of less than a second, and we both throw our arms around Lee, pushing him backwards and tackling him.

"Good to see the two of you, too!" he laughs, looking up at us. His eyes are sparkling, and his hair is pooled around his head. 

* Ours, * we think together. Neither of us moves to get up, because we're perfectly comfortable just as we are.

"Hey, come on. Let's go put my stuff in your room and we can get down to business," Lee says, squirming beneath us. We shrug as we roll off of him and stand up, then help him carry his luggage to our room.

The minute we're inside our room we close the door, toss the bags onto the floor, and wrap our arms around him again.

"Time for a proper hello."

"It's been so long since we last saw you…"

"Did you miss us?"

"We've missed you, Lee."

He grins, and he's even more gorgeous than he was a second ago. "Of course I missed you. How couldn't I? It's tough living without my guys…" His lips capture each of ours, the action teasingly soft.

Our thoughts are together again.

* Love him. *

* Love you. *

Then we go back to saying hello.


End file.
